He Turned
by Punky Poet
Summary: Girl elf's love goes to war, she's sad, almost dies, mysterious elf comes and saves her, he started loving her, but her heart belongs to another, typical love story with a Tolkien twist.


**He Turned  
  
****Chapter 1**  


  
I watched as he turned and walked into the crowd. I watched until I could no longer discern him from anyone else in the teeming mass of people.  
  
I put one foot in front of the other and started to walk forward. Knowing there was nothing I could do to change his mind, I stopped. I turned and headed back towards my flat. I pushed my way through the underbrush, trying to hold back tears. I climbed up the ladder that was hanging from the flat, and stepped into my home in the trees. I threw myself on my bed and cried. It went against every grain in my body. I never cried. I didn't cry when my sister gave up her immortality for a human. I didn't cry when my father was slain by orcs. When my mother was taken hostage by the dark forces, I didn't cry. So why was I crying now? What did he do to me that made me care for him so much? Was it the way he stroked my hair when we sat under the stars? Or the way he snuck into my flat some mornings to wake me up. Maybe it was the picnic lunches he packed for the days when we went to spend time at the river. Whatever it was I missed it. I didn't want him to leave. I loved him, the crazy elf with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Finally I couldn't cry anymore. I got up and grabbed some lembas. My aunt had sent it to me from Lothlorien, but I couldn't. I jumped down from my flat and started running. I didn't know where I was going. I ran until I could run no longer. I sat under a tree to catch my breath, but the sound I heard coming from it chilled me to the bone. I looked up and saw something moving in the dark of the tree limbs. Night was taking over the day. I knew if I got up to run whatever it was would start to follow me, and I probably would get lost. I decided to sit still, for the time being anyways. I heard more rustling in trees across from and beside me. I started to get scared. They started climbing down from the trees, and I realized that they were spiders. The gigantic spiders that find Mirkwood their home. I didn't know what to do. If I stood up to run, they'd get me. If I kept still, they would also. I decided to see if I could fight them off. I realized it was useless, but I grabbed a stick and held it out. The first spider came down. I hit it, and it fell from the tree with a thud. The rest came down faster. It looked hopeless for me. I sat back down and awaited my fate. As they closed in around me, I heard a slight rustle in the brush to my right. The spiders didn't notice it and kept coming. Suddenly, and arrow flew out and struck one dead. Then another and another came, until they were all dead at my feet. I hopped up, still chaking from my scare, and went to see who my rescuer was, hoping my love had come back. I searched in the bushes, puching back branches, but before I could find the person, a brown haired elf popped up in front of me. I slowly raised my head and saw he had green eyes. He walked to the spiders and started pulling his arrows out of them with great ease.   
  
Diola lle. Thank you I said.   
  
Lle creoso. You're welcome He answered and continued his work.  
  
Ya naa lle? Who are you? I asked.  
  
What are you doing out here away from everyone? You might have been killed. He said, avoiding my question.  
  
I was just out running. Thank you for your concern, but mani naa essa en lle? what's your name? I walked over and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.  
  
What does it matter? I am but a stranger to you, one who chanced to walk this way just as you were about to become the next meal for those spiders. Call me a stranger then, for that is all I am to you, for now. He looked me in the eye and stopped his work.  
  
Then a stranger you will remain to me, if that is what you will. I only wished to thank you properly. And with that I flipped my hair back, gracefully turned, and walked briskly away. I was 5 feet away, when he reached out and touched my arm.  
  
Dimnarion Maikaardaion. Narion for short. That is my name. I decided this was as good a time as any to tell you. And what, pray tell, is yours, fair maiden? He bowed slightly while saying his name. I wondered why he had acted so irritatingly, and now was asking me my name.   
  
Thank you, master Dimnarion, for saving my life. As for my name, it is Giode Nevheniel. I curtsied when I said my name.   
  
Saesa omentien lle. Pleasure meeting you. Vanimle sila tiri. Your beauty shines bright. I am glad at this meeting, for never in my life have I met a more beautiful person. He smiled.  
  
I am glad at meeting you also. Lle naa curucuar. You are a skillful bowman. I must be returning home now. I curtsied one more time, and headed off in the direction of home.   
  
Would you mind if I accompany you on your journey? It is already nightfall, and no doubt more danger lurks around the corner.  
  
You would be a welcome companion. I said, and we started to walk to my flat. We were silent for a time, then he spoke.  
  
Mani marte? What happened? Lle tyava quel? Do you feel well? He asked.  
  
Why do you ask? I didn't want to tell him what was troubling me.  
  
I can tell that you are sad. When I first saw you, your eyes were red as if from crying. He said.   
  
Since you figured I was crying, I might as well tell you. I don't usually cry. When my father died, I didn't. When my sister ran away I didn't. When my mother was capture by foes, I didn't, so I don't know why I cried today. The one I love went to fight against the Wargs and Goblins. I know he will be killed. My eyes started to water again, and I wiped them dry with my sleeve. Why aren't you fighting  
  
I am the youngest male in my family. There were 3 sons, but one was killed by Orcs. My other brother and Father went to fight, but my mother and sister insisted I stay home. He answered, and bent his head down as if embarassed.   
  
I am glad, for otherwise I would be dead now.   



End file.
